


Вырезанные сцены

by SisforSibyl



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Сцены из жизни двух людей.Таймлайн - запись Live in Pompeii и запись The Dark Side Of The Moon
Relationships: David Gilmour/Roger Waters, Syd Barrett/Roger Waters
Kudos: 3





	Вырезанные сцены

Помпеи. Италия.  
  
— Когда накуришься, Маркс звучит, как Беккет.  
— Ты в курсе, что мы уже начали?  
— Начали что?  
— Начали снимать.  
— Ну конечно, — зажигалка Роджера шипит, выплевывая оставшиеся редкие искры, и тут же гаснет, так и не подпалив сигарету. Роджер прокручивает колесико еще на несколько оборотов, но, осознав, что та совершенно не дееспособна, чертыхнувшись, бросает ее на стол. Сидящий бок о бок с ним Дэвид бодро и сосредоточено завтракает, не обращая внимания на внимательный глаз камеры и Роджера, изнывающего то ли от жары, то ли от скуки, то ли от чего-то еще. Камера установлена в самом торце длинного, многоногого стола; ее красный глазок уже проснулся и теперь запечатлевает близко сидящих друг к другу музыкантов, с их соприкасающимися локтями, обветрившейся за последние дни кожей и почти что кощунственным, наплевательским отношением к самому акту записи.  
— Понятно... ладно, мы начнем сначала.  
— Начинайте.  
— Окей, значит, раз-два, мотор...  
Роджер ведет пальцем по столешнице круговыми движениями, раскручивая издохнувшую зиппо. Кончики ногтей Роджера тихо, но различимо скрежещут по столу, нарушая стройный звон ложки, копающейся в чашке с хлопьями, к которой продолжает примериваться Дэвид.  
— Что ты думаешь о работе, Роджер?  
— М-м, работа, я люблю работу, — тянет он, описывая пальцами по столу зигзаги, швыряя зажигалку из одной стороны в другую. — Я бы даже сходил на романтическое свидание с моей работой, — Роджер все не поднимает глаз со стола, пока зиппо с насмешливым дребезгом не падает на кафельный пол.  
— Черт, — Роджер откидывается на стуле, потягивается, и до белесых теней перед глазами жмурится.  
— Возьми мою, — поднимает голову от своей пластиковой чашки Дэвид, которая до того была опущена у него так низко, что странно, как он волосы свои, длинные и спутанные, не намочил в молоке. — Она должна быть у тебя в кармане джинсов.  
— В?.. — Роджер закрывает рот с неслышным в мерном шуме вентилятора хлопком, и, несколько замешкавшись, ощупывает собственные карманы.  
— Ты говорил о работе, — подсказывает голос за кадром.  
— О работе... верно, я бы совершенно точно не отказался от свидания с ней, — выудив зажигалку из заднего кармана, он, без должного удовлетворения, а скорее из привычки или беспричинного желания занять себя хоть чем-то, прикуривает. — Ты будешь?  
Дэвид только качает головой, но все же отрывает взгляд от разоренной чашки с набухшими, пухлыми злаками, всплывшими на саму поверхность, словно остатки микрокораблекрушения, снятого на студии Диснея.  
— И чем ты занимался со своей работой? Подарил бы ей крокусов? — в голосе Дэвида слышен смех, провоцирующий Роджера на совершенно абсурдный и вздорный ответ:  
— Она бы встретила меня в соблазнительно несделанном виде, и, возможно, потом стала бы чувственно поглаживать дедлайном по нервам…  
За камерой с натугой, громко смеются, и вновь останавливают запись.  
— Она бы меня пригласила на свидание в студию, — продолжает Роджер, не глядя на Дэвида, который от хохота уже завалился куда-то ему на плечо и теперь протестующе машет ладонью, и это означает, мол, чего это ты, Роджер, такую ахинею несешь.  
— А потом бы медленно трахала, безо всякого гонорара, хотя нет, постойте, так обычно делает продюсер, а не работа. Вот это — мое отношение к работе, она трахает меня двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю, у нее потрясающая выносливость, она может хоть десять раз за ночь!  
— Так, Роджер, давай попробуем еще раз.  
Роджер разводит руками и жестом указывает на висящие напротив него часы, отсчитывающие пять минут до репетиции.  
— Тебя что-то не устраивает, Эдриан? — Дэвид все не затыкается и продолжает сотрясаться от смеха, одновременно сгребая со стола свою зажигалку и пряча ее в кармане собственных джинсов.  
— Одна последняя попытка, ну давайте, раз-два, мотор!..  
  
* * *  
  
Лондон, Великобритания  
  
Никто из них так и не понял, кто первый все это начал. Кто первым ввязался, кто первым пошел на провокацию: кто первым сделал то, что сделал. Обозначать происходящее каким-то определенным словом никто из них не захотел, но, так или иначе, они вляпались в это вместе, и отчего-то пока ни один из них не жалеет об ... этом.  
Роджер рад, что Дэвид лезет к нему в штаны, а не в душу, и с готовностью отвечает тем же; он не придумывает тому, что они проворачивают время от времени, названий, не спрашивает, с сомнением глядя Дэвиду в глаза: "Хочешь?" или "Может, по быстрому?", в этой нерешительной, смехотворной манере, какая бывает у полнейших неудачников, или девственников, или скрытых извращенцев, занимающихся в постели не войной, и уж точно не любовью, а самообманом. Между ними нет этих коротких фраз, с затухающей интонацией на конце, продиктованных низкой самооценкой, или маленьким членом, тут уж как получится, и красноречивым знаком вопроса на конце: передергивать в одиночестве мне уже надоело, так что может, ты будешь другом и подсобишь мне немного?..  
— Ты же не педик, ты делаешь это потому, что я напоминаю тебе девушку?  
— Знаешь, временами ты напоминаешь мне не девушку, а бабу, но дело не в этом.  
Они сделали это уже в шестой раз. Каждый из них считал, но не говорил об этом другому — от подобной скрупулезности попахивало сентиментальностью и излишней дотошностью.  
Честно говоря, Роджер поражен тем, что за эти шесть раз ему еще не наскучило.  
За целых шесть раз.  
Суть не меняется, меняется только последовательность, декорации и цвет нижнего белья.  
Они оба тоже не меняются, меняются только слова, посредством которых они пытаются излить себя.  
— Дыши, — говорит Роджер, прямо перед тем, как Дэвид отклоняется назад, цепляясь руками за кухонный стол, и кончает, совершенно точно не расслышав Роджера. В голове у него шумит, шум перебивает глухой звук клацнувших зубов, а сомкнутые веки хорошенько прячут Дэвида от всего остального мира, людей и даже Роджера, который все еще сжимает подрагивающий от оргазма член Дэвида в своей руке.  
Спустя четверть часа мир вновь приобретает осмысленность: с ровно стоящей мебелью без подозрительных белесых подтеков на поверхностях и Дэвидом, разливающим им двоим чай в стеклянные банки, за неимением чашек.  
Впрочем, полулитровые банки вместо фарфоровых чашек даже подходят его просторной, свежекупленной квартире: предыдущие хозяева наклеили разномастные обои полосами, чередуя орнамент с подсолнухами, болотного цвета штукатуркой, вновь округлыми подсолнухами, вкраплениями серебристой краски, подсолнухами, маргаритками, астрами, подсолнухами и зеленой плиткой.  
Но если о декоре стен Роджер сумел смолчать, то на стеклянные банки такта у него уже не хватило.  
— Ты их жрешь, что ли? Или как-то перебил в истерике?  
— Они случайно разбились, между прочим.  
— Ну-ну.  
— Эй, это у тебя жена есть, чтобы мыть посуду и убирать за тобой... всякое.  
— Очень вызывающе, Дэйв, мне даже потребовалось больше пары секунд, чтобы понять твой тонкий намек.  
— Это был не намек.  
— А что тогда это было?  
— Это была сперма, и она, кстати, была на ножке стола, не могу взять в толк, как она там оказалась.  
— Это загадка века.  
— Точно, — Дэвид не злится, но понимает, что должен, и, сбитый с толку, в детском, неразумном порыве, со всей силы ставит исходящую паром банку на стол перед Роджером, так что капли кипятка долетают до обнаженного колена Роджера, и тот чертыхается, отодвигаясь от стола.  
— Какой ты чувствительный, — Дэвид пытается вложить в слова насмешку, но съехидничать не выходит, и комментарий получился отчего-то сальным и бесстыдным.  
На несколько секунд повисает неустойчивая, неуместная пауза. Все встает на свои места, порождая хрупкий, но все-таки баланс между ними двумя, когда Роджер слегка приподнимает кончики губ, словно пробуя слова на вкус, или раздумывая, или предлагая самому себе, улыбнувшись, прекратить перепалку. Как только его лицевые мышцы смиряются с необходимостью улыбнуться, Дэвид включается в эту игру, и у них получается посмеяться над самими собой, и над хорошенько оттертой ножкой стола, и над стеклянными банками из-под корнишонов, в которых теперь остывает черный чай.  
  
Сегодня первый раз, когда Роджер сидит перед перед Дэвидом так бестревожно и раскованно, не замечая собственной наготы. Дэвид не понимает, почему тот так и не оделся, хотя джинсы и черная подарочная футболка с логотипом Guinness на груди, скомканные лежат под столом. На коленях Роджер держит гитару с шершавым ремнем, перекинутым через плечо, и, не тревожа струны, водит над ними пальцами. Возможно, он примеривается, раздумывает над тем, что бы сыграть, а, может, этот знакомый жест всего лишь успокаивает его и не позволяет, поспешно напялив одежду: футболку наизнанку, а карманы джинсов навыворот – начать плеваться недовольными ремарками и комментировать посуду Дэвида.  
Хотя нет, Роджер все равно делает это, но уже не пытается унять свои и чужие, их общие свежие воспоминания, о том, как пару минут назад, цепляясь за край стола, они нетерпеливо отдрачивали друг другу, соприкасаясь припухшими губами, обмениваясь смазанными, мокрыми поцелуями и больно, отрезвляюще стукаясь зубами.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты спел мою песню.  
— Новую?  
— Да нет, что ты, старую, конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты взял мой стетоскоп и пошел и спел его! — беззлобно шутит Роджер и делает шумный глоток чая.  
— Побойся бога, Родж, его и так слушать невозможно, — в унисон ему зубоскалит Дэвид и аккуратно ставит банку не на стол, а отчего-то на пол, прислоняя ее к ножке стола.  
На это Роджер только поджимает губы и бормочет себе под нос:  
— Так ты, поди, все чашки и перебил.  
— Да. Так.  
Они опять замолкают, пока Дэвид не додумывается добавить:  
— И почему сразу "Stethoscope", я могу и "If" спеть.  
— Да пошел ты, Гилмор, — огрызается Роджер, тут же напрягаясь, словно ожидая, что Дэвид сейчас попытается выписать ему пощечину. — Да зачем я вообще сюда прихожу?  
Он резко поднимается с места, высокий, худосочный и жесткий, точно заточенное перо, и замирает, всмотревшись в несколько недоуменное, но уже желчное выражение лица Дэвида. Обнаженный, но все с той же гитарой на шее, он выглядит комично и беспомощно, и, должно быть, сам понимая это, Роджер злится еще сильнее, не разбирая, что раздражает его больше, комментарии Гилмора, сам Гилмор, или же собственная нетерпимость.  
— Рассказать тебе, зачем? — у Дэвида вкрадчивый, ожесточившийся голос, и они оба взвинчены так сильно, что они еле удерживаются, чтобы не подраться прямо на кухне и перебить друг другу позвоночники, перебить стеклянные банки из-под корнишонов, выкричать друг другу в рты абсолютно все претензии и недовольство, трахнуть друг друга до крови и больше не видеть друг друга, потому что после им конечно же станет стыдно и неловко.  
— Ты приходишь сюда, чтобы мы наспех подрочили друг другу, расшибая лбы, а потом бы ты смог пить чай из моих чертовых банок, играл на моей, именно моей гитаре, значит... значит... — от накатывающей ярости Дэвид комкает слова и значения, некрасиво краснеет, не только лицом, но еще и шеей, и ушами, и черт его знает еще чем. — Оскорблял меня, говорил, какие твои песни я должен петь, а какие не должен, короче вел себя, как полная свинья.  
— Вот теперь ты напоминаешь мне бабу, — тихо и отчетливо произносит Роджер и вроде бы с гримасой равнодушия снимает с себя чужую гитару, обхватывая гриф посильнее, чтобы Дэвид не заметил, как у него дрожат руки.  
Они упрямо молчат, пока Роджер быстро, но не суетно одевается. Все их общение сплошь и рядом состоит из череды неровных разговоров, зачастую подгнивших из-за невозможности выразить себя другому, и гнетущего молчания.  
Когда Роджер минует дверной проем, Дэвид говорит ему то, что с самого прихода в группу условился с самим собой не говорить, особенно Роджеру, особенно, когда весь шум вокруг этого уже улегся. Но он все равно не удерживается и произносит это, освобождаясь и восторгаясь причиняемой болью и ужасаясь своему упоению от собственных слов:  
— А я знаю, почему ты бы не захотел, чтобы я спел "If".  
Роджер не останавливается, и все также спокойно продолжает зашнуровывать на себе кроссовки, но Дэвид слышит то ли щелчок, то ли хруст, то ли приглушенный стук чужого пульса, и Роджер тоже слышит его, ведь это его пульс, а главное, что он знает, что и Дэвид его услышал.  
— Считаешь, я полный дурак? А я знаю, — Дэвид подходит ближе, и ему кажется, что он поступает как неблагоразумные и незрелые туристы, идущие на огоньки, горящие в заброшенных домиках-коттеджах или лесных чащах. Сейчас и он поступает так, действительно заходя глубже и глубже, в чужую голову, где ему никто не рад.  
Вот сейчас она захлопнется и запрет его в себе, вот, сейчас...  
Пребывая в раскаленном экстазе от собственных слов и мыслей, Дэвид пропускает тот момент, когда Роджер с грохотом захлопывает за собой входную дверь.  
  
* * *  
  
Помпеи, Италия  
  
— Сколько вас будет?  
— Сколько вошло, столько и будет.  
В этот раз они снимают в местном кафетерии, деревянный стол заменен пластиковым, а терпение съемочной группы — тайным алкоголизмом. Их вновь двое, и всем вокруг все сильнее начинает казаться, что в присутствии Дэвида Роджер становится все более невыносимым и едким, хотя поднимающаяся выше с каждой минутой температура, градус за градусом, тоже может влиять, черт этих музыкантов разберет.  
— Тебе нравится работать в соавторстве?  
— Это зависит от того, с кем работаешь, — Роджер в этот раз вроде бы серьезен, и, положив на язык осколок льда из графина с водой, он добавляет: — Но скорее нет, чем да.  
— Но многие твои песни написаны в соавторстве. Почему ты делаешь это, раз это "не твое"?  
— Не знаю, — Роджер откидывается на дешевом стуле с несколько погнутой, жесткой спинкой. — Возможно мне одиноко даже в творчестве, — сосредоточенное выражение его лица сменяется насмешкой, и он тотчас же пошло и довольно неудачно шутит, ставя крест на очередном дубле. Он точно нарочно не желает дать будущим зрителям шанс услышать хотя бы один честный ответ из вороха того вздора, что он уже успел наговорить на камеру.  
Дэвид, сидящий рядом с ним, единственный, кто живо улыбается от шутки Роджера, и, подхватив это противоестественно-бодрое настроение, поворачивается и кричит официантке:  
— Две пинты безалкогольной свободы, пожалуйста!  
Почти не говорящая на английском официантка, словно выкованная из бронзы и серебра, со своим тяжелым южным загаром и полностью седыми, заплетенными в косу, волосами, приносит им огромное блюдо бараньих ребрышек и два высоких бокала с пивом. Когда она уже приготовилась исчезнуть в дальнем затемненном углу кафе, ее останавливают заявлением:  
— А вчера ребрышек не было.  
— Знаете, я по дороге их не сгрызла, — выдавливает из себя старуха, с подозрением косясь на работающую камеру.  
— А можете бутылку с кетчупом принести?  
— Это Италия, болван, здесь никто не ест кетчуп, здесь все заправляют томатной пастой.  
— Что за вздор, все едят кетчуп, особенно с мясом.  
— Ты-то все знаешь, ага.  
— Моей матерью была герцогиня, Гилмор, конечно же, я все знаю. Так вы могли бы кетчуп принести?  
— Тут... уже есть, — старуха тычет варикозным пальцем куда-то в сторону блюда, но точную траекторию движения просчитать практически невозможно, старухин палец мелко дрожит, точно все ее тело закоротило, словно от электрического разряда.  
— А вы не могли бы принести еще?  
— Это норма.  
— А норма, это сколько?  
— Сколько дала — столько и норма, — под конец она прибавляет что-то совсем непонятное и совсем не на английском, но у них двоих хватает сознательности, чтобы понять суть.  
За камерой уже никто не стоит, некоторые члены группы задумчиво курят, давно уже не слушая разговор, а оператора уже нет которую минуту, возможно, он отлить пошел, а возможно, осознав бессмысленность происходящего, потом и вовсе ушел в гостиницу.  
— Как пиво? — неразборчиво спрашивает Гилмор, увлеченно высасывая из бараньего ребра костный мозг.  
— Как моча. Лучше бы виски заказали, — морщится Роджер и, отставив в сторону бокал, ложится подбородком на скрещенные руки, и внезапно поменявшись в лице, бросает на Дэвида долгий, вопросительный взгляд.  
Тот отрывается от дюжины уже обглоданных ребер на блюде и ловит этот взгляд. Жир с его рук капает прямо на бумажную скатерть, и он неосмотрительно вытирает рукой рот, пачкая его в жире и масле еще больше.  
— У меня в номере есть виски. Бутылка. Даже не початая.  
— Я знаю, — резко, по привычке отсекает Роджер, но тут же смягчается. — Тогда потом я зайду к тебе выпить.  
— Да, — соглашается Дэвид, хотя то оба знают, что это был даже не вопрос.  
А красный глазок камеры все еще горит, ярко и беспристрастно, запоминая каждую долю секунды происходящего. Он горит до тех пор, пока один из членов съемочной группы, кажется, местный мальчишка, всюду носящийся с хлопушкой, не нажимает кнопку: Стоп.  
  
* * *  
  
Лондон, Великобритания  
  
На следующий день Роджер говорит, что споет эту песню сам. Вернее, никто и не знает, что тот хотел, чтобы именно Дэвид спел ее. Никто не знает об этом, кроме них двоих, и даже несмотря на то, что Дэвид не слышал из этой песни ни ноты, он знает, просто знает, что это — она самая. Что это — его песня.  
Они оба знают, что ни в штаны, ни в душу они друг другу уже не залезут, и что больше не станут заниматься друг с другом ни самообманом, ни любовью и даже не войной.  
Иногда Дэвиду кажется, что в тот момент, у его входной двери, Дэвид все-таки попал к Роджеру в голову, только вот там было темно и он ничего не смог найти, и ни в чем не получилось разобраться. Иногда ему кажется, что тот запер за ним дверь и уничтожил единственный экземпляр ключа, и единственное, что Дэвид нашарил в голове Роджера, это присутствие какого-то другого человека, но не самого Роджера.  
А пока за стеклом Роджер записывает вокал на эту свою злополучную песню, Дэвид объясняет самому себе, что тут и жалеть не о чем — они слишком долго пытались стать с Роджером друзьями и слишком осторожно подбирались друг к другу, постоянно ожидая, что стоит подпустить второго чуть ближе, и тот проскользнет за спину и переломает первому позвоночник.  
В конце концов, тут даже и пытаться не стоило.  
Дэвид понимает, что больше они не будут заниматься ни самообманом, ни любовью, и даже не войной, и в какой-то степени испытывает облегчение от осознания этого.  
В конце концов Дэвид решает, что оно бы ни к чему все равно не привело, тут даже и пытаться не стоило, и только после того, как Роджер выходит из комнаты записи, он понимает, что прослушал все слова, которые Роджер хотел отдать ему.  
Забывшись, он чуть было ли не просит Роджера показать ему текст песни, и едва успевает вовремя себя одернуть.  
В конце концов, Роджер все равно не покажет.


End file.
